Lore of Forge
The Lore of the Forge means supreme mastery of the inanimate world. With this Lore, the Annunaki can fashion any object imaginable from any kind of material (say, a glass crown or a sword made from stone). Additionally, this Lore may be used to produce wondrous magical objects or cursed gifts. 'Abilities' • Enhance Object: The Fallen may repair any object at a moment's notice, or vastly increase the efficiency of a mundane item. Low''-Grace: The repaired objects are jinxed and may cause terrible accidents. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Wits + Crafts + Forge *'Action:' Instant *'Duration''' Special The target number required are based by the relative complexity of the object: A hammer requires 1 success, while a car 3. High-tech objects such as a computer 5. A single success grants the demon an innate understanding of how the object is constructed and the way it works; she can operate it as though she possessed a basic familiarity with its capabilities. If the object is damaged, the demon can repair it with a single success. If she wants to improve the way it works each success grants a dice of equipment bonus (up to Forge dots). This method of refinement can be done only once to any given item, and it normally lasts for the duration of the scene. The demon can make the effects permanent, if she wishes, by expending a Willpower Dot. Low-Grace: Objects repaired or enhanced by a monstrous demon are tainted by the demon's hatred, infusing them with a tendency to inflict misfortune and death. Counts failed rolls as dramatic failures. Weapons affected by this evocation strike the user or someone close to her when a dramatic failure occurs, at the Storyteller's discretion. •• Activate Object: The Fallen may make any mechanical object move, e.g. firing guns, opening locks, or making suits of armor walk. Low''-Grace: The object becomes damaged through the Fallen's hatred and may break. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Intelligence + Crafts + Forge *'Action:' Instant *'Duration''' Turn The difficulty is determined by the complexity of the object. Causing a door to open requires 1 success, while making a pistol chamber a round and fire requires 3. This evocation works only on objects that operate by simple, mechanical means. Hinges move, levers operate, but hammers don't pick themselves up and start banging away at nails. An elevator button could depress or a computer's power switch could turn on or off, but the inner workings of the computer's memory aren't affected. The character can affect a single object within a number of yards equal to her Torment score. Low-Grace: A machine affected by a monstrous demon's will often breaks or goes wildly out of control, damaging or destroying itself in the process. The successes achieved to activate the object count as damage levels to the object. ••• Create Object: The Fallen may freely shape any kind of material as if it was clay or putty, or as if it was a naturally growing crystal. Low''-Grace: The objects created in this fashion are jinxed and may cause terrible accidents. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Dexterity + Crafts + Forge *'Action:' Extended *'Duration''' Lasting You must gain a number of successes depending on the complexity of the item your character wishes to create. A hammer requires one success, while a clock could require five or more. These successes can be gained through an extended action, allowing the character to work on an item, set it down, and come back to it hours or even days later. The difficulty to create sophisticated machines, such as internal-combustion engines or electrical generators could require 10 or more successes to complete. High-tech items such as computers could require as many as 15 or more successes to complete. Items created exist permanently unless destroyed. Low-Grace: Objects created by monstrous demons are dangerous and unpredictable, equally capable of inflicting tragedy as they are of functioning as designed. Objects created in this fashion cause a a dramatic failure instead of a normal failure when used, and the wielder or someone close to him suffers the consequences. •••• Enchant Object: The Fallen combines several Lore effects to create a unique magical object called a relic. There is very little that cannot be accomplished as long as the Annunaki knows the required Lore, and as long as the material is sufficiently well attuned to contain the energies. With the use of Anchor the Soul as part of the enchantment process, objects can even be given a consciousness by incorporating a mortal or demonic soul. Low''-Grace: The object is cursed and will cause insanity or Torment to its wielder. *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Pool:' Dexterity + Crafts + Forge *'Action:' Extended *'Duration''' Lasting Creating an enchanted object is a laborious and expensive process, requiring substantial investments of time and energy. To enchant an item, the demon must first possess a lore path that evokes the investiture in question. For example, if the demon wants to create a magic mirror that shows an illusion of perfect beauty to whomever looks into its depths, she needs to possess at least one dot in the Lore of Light, the path governing illusions. More complex effects could conceivably require a combination of pertinent lore. If the demon wanted the mirror to sense a mortal's deepest desire and present an illusion depicting it, he'd need some measure of the Lore of Light and the Lore of Humanity. The Storyteller is the final arbiter on what lore is needed (and at what level) to create a particular object. Enchanted items draw upon the wielder's inherent belief to perform their supernatural functions. Mortals require a successful Resolve roll to access an object's abilities, while demons require a successful Torment + Forge roll. This roll must be made each time the item is used. If either roll is a dramatic failure, the character loses one point of the relevant trait. Alternatively, characters can attune an object to them and creates a permanent link that keeps the item energized at all times. Attuning an item thus costs one point of permanent Willpower (in the case of mortals and thralls) or 1 point of permanent Torment (in the case of demons). Once attuned, the character can use the device at will without requiring a dice roll to activate it. The number of successes required depends on the power and scope of the enchantment. A simple creation such as a knife that never loses its edge requires one success. A key that opens any lock requires five. A magic mirror that shows a mortal attaining her deepest desire requires 10. If a creation roll botches, the item is destroyed. This evocation can't be used on high-tech items such as computers or other electronic hardware. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons create cursed objects that consume the souls of their owners and wreak misery on those close to them. Objects created in this fashion cause a a dramatic failure instead of a normal failure when used and the consequences of such a mishap are always directed at either the wielder or any friends or loved ones who happen to be nearby. Further, instead of making a dice roll to activate the object, lose one point of Willpower with each use. ••••• Imbue Object: The Fallen traps an incorporeal soul in an object. This power is always permanent, and it works on the souls of mortals and on the souls of Fallen, but only the Fallen can make full use of their abilities in their new sanctuary, effectively becoming instant Earthbound (see also Anchor the Soul). Mortal souls drift in darkness, and even wraiths cannot use their abilities any more. Low''-Grace: The soul is driven insane in addition to the above. *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Crafts + Forge versus subject's Resolve + Power stats *'Action:' Instant *'Duration''' Lasting Your character must prepare a suitable vessel to hold the spirit in question. This vessel must be made of natural materials and be shaped by hand. With this vessel in hand, your character can use this evocation on any disinterred spirit (such as a demon stripped of its host body or a ghost) within a number of yards equal to her Torment score. if your effort is successful, the spirit is bound into the vessel. Mortal souls bound this way can't interact with the physical world. Demons, on the other hand, can still use their inherent powers and their lore paths, provided they have available Faith. Any existing pacts with mortal thralls remain in effect. The only way to free a soul thus bound is to destroy the vessel that contains it. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons who bind souls with this evocation are tainted by the Malefactor's Torment, twisting the spirits into maddened, malevolent entities. Mortal souls bound in this fashion suffer a permanent derangement, determined by the Storyteller. Fallen bound thus have their permanent Grace lowered by the number of successes generated by the Stamina + Crafts roll used to anchor them. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: MUMMU' The angels of the forge appear as giants hammered from the black iron of the earth, their powerfully muscled forms lit with veins of hot magma, and their eyes shining like disks of burnished brass. Their voices are deep and thunderous, like the roar of a furnace. When in their apocalyptic form, these fallen are immune to extremes of temperature and pressure. They can handle hot coals as mortals do ice cubes. 'POWERS:' *'immune to Fire:' The character is immune to damage from fire and heat. *'Increased Size:' +2 Strength, +1 Dexterity, +1 Stamina *'Master Artisan:' All crafts roll gain the 8 again quality. *'Thunderous Voice:' The character's shout shatters glass and makes stone tremble. Individuals within a number of yards equal to the character's Torment suffer four dice of bashing damage. This ability may be used only once per scene, and it requires an action to perform. 'TORMENT FORM:' High-Torment Mummu are nightmarish creatures of iron skin and serrated blades, surrounded by a haze of smoldering brimstone. Their eyes are twin globes of roiling fire, and wherever they go, electrical devices go berserk: Lights flicker and televisions and radios are afflicted with static. 'TORMENT POWERS:' *'Blades:' The fingers of the Mummu end in curved blades of razor-sharp iron, inflicting Strength + 2 aggravated damage. *'Iron Skin:' The character's iron-like skin acts as armor, providing 4/4 armor against attacks. *'Magnetic Field:' The demon is surrounded by a magnetic field intense enough to disrupt electronic devices within a radius in yards equal to the character's Torment. *'Extra Limbs:' The demon grows a second set of arms or a tail at the player discretion. With the arms the character can make up to 2 additional attacks per turn (at -1 -2).The Tail uses half of the character strength. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 190-191 <<<< BACK